Unusual Incident in Seireitei?! Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc!
|image = |kanji = 瀞霊廷に異変？！護廷十三隊侵軍篇！ |romaji = Seireitei ni ihen?! Gotei jūsan tai shingun hen! |episodenumber = 317 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Holiday! |nextepisode = Renji vs. Rukia?! Battle With Comrades! |japair = April 12, 2011 |engair = October 6, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred seventeenth episode of the Bleach anime. One month after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, as things are returning to normal, people begin to disappear in the Dangai. Summary Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya meets Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake outside the 1st Division buildings, telling them that he was reporting on the cleansing of the area around Karakura Town following its transportation to Soul Society. Hitsugaya is surprised to hear that Lieutenant Nanao Ise had told Kyōraku that it would be finished that day and complains about Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto slacking off, as it was the 10th Division's responsibility. He asks them to report that and leaves. Ukitake notes that it is good to be able to laugh or be angry at everyday matters. vanishes behind Nanao.]] In the Human World, Rangiku and Nanao complete their share of the cleansing. They had been setting up barriers for the past month. Rangiku suggests that they celebrate, prompting Nanao to note that Rangiku has seemed somewhat depressed recently. She receives a call from Hitsugaya on her Denreishinki, with her captain criticizing her for not making regular progress reports. When she informs him that they are finished, he orders her to return. Nanao opens a Senkaimon and the pair enter the Dangai, noting that while it is the designated path, it is creepy. As Rangiku notices something odd, their Hell Butterflies turn into energy. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki return to the Kurosaki Clinic and are greeted by Kon. Ichigo complains about him being outside his room. Their discussion is interrupted by a report of a Hollow. Ichigo and Rukia both leave their bodies to deal with it, leaving Kon in Ichigo's body. Kon complains about how he is treated, but Rukia hurries Ichigo on. A Senkaimon opens near Rukia and Ichigo and somebody exits from it. Rukia notes its opening, but they continue towards the Hollow, declining an offer of help from Orihime Inoue. Uryū Ishida notes that Ichigo has not undergone any changes and Yasutora Sado states that because Rukia remained in Karakura Town, Ichigo has not had to expend more Reiatsu than necessary. traffic.]] In the SRDI, Hitsugaya tells Akon that he has not been able to contact Nanao and Rangiku since they stated that they were returning the previous evening, requesting to see if there is a record of them passing through the Dangai. Akon turns to Kagerōza Inaba, who reveals that there is no record of the pair returning. He suggests that they may not have returned through the Dangai. Meanwhile, Kon searches for the source of the Reiatsu he felt when the Senkaimon was opened earlier. He stumbles upon a girl lying wrapped in a piece of cloth. Having been informed of the situation, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto asks Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi for his opinion on the missing lieutenants. When he suggests that they must be in the Human World, Hitsugaya remarks that it is hard to believe they would stay without contacting them. Ukitake inquires if something could have happened in the Dangai, but Mayuri insists that his subordinates monitor it 24 hours a day and becomes angry when Hitsugaya suggests that they missed something. The meeting is interrupted by the news that Nanao and Rangiku have returned and they insist that only three hours have passed since their last communication. In a captains meeting later, Mayuri notes that there is a time gap between the Human World and Soul Society. He reveals that the gap is expanding and that they will be unable to intervene in the Human World in the next day or so. Mayuri requests that a detailed study be carried out before the problem is fixed, as he is concerned about the cause. Yamamoto places Mayuri in charge of this and orders Captain Kenpachi Zaraki to provide security for the study. He also tells Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Hitsugaya to help Mayuri. with her survey equipment.]] In Ichigo's room, Kon explains that he does not know who the girl he found is. Ichigo wants to know why she is sleeping there. Rukia notes that she cannot sense the girl's existence and notes that the location of the Senkaimon they noticed earlier is where Kon found the girl. She sends a report to Soul Society, which is received by Hiyosu. Akon directs Inaba to assist in the study of the Dangai. As Inaba sees Rukia's message, contact is established with Mayuri in the Dangai. As he struggles to ignore Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, he explains that the cause is man-made. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi reports that something is coming and a bright light erupts from the Dangai's wall. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Renji emerge from a Senkaimon to be informed that contact was lost with the Dangai and a state of emergency declared. Byakuya notes that they found something important in the Dangai and presents it to Yamamoto. He reveals that they found it near the rendezvous site where they were supposed to meet Mayuri, but they did not encounter the study group. warns Ichigo about the state of his powers.]] At the Urahara Shop, Rukia reveals to Kisuke Urahara that she has received orders to appear before the SRDI with Ichigo. She tried to confirm the unusual order, but was unable to communicate with Soul Society. He asks how the girl is and Ichigo tells him that she is still asleep, revealing that he is contemplating going to Soul Society. Kisuke reveals that Yoruichi went to Soul Society three days ago and has not been heard from since, despite her intending to return immediately. He advises Ichigo against traveling due to his condition. He reminds Ichigo that while his power is currently stable, he should avoid overexerting himself, as it will quicken the loss of his powers. In the Dangai, Rukia notes that despite the heavy Shinigami traffic it experiences, there is no trace of Reiatsu. They are chased through the Dangai by the Kōtotsu, surprised by its regeneration. As they run, Ichigo drops his Substitute Badge and it becomes stuck in the Kōtotsu. Ichigo activates his Bankai and uses his increased speed to escape the clutches of the Kōtotsu with Rukia. Upon arriving in Soul Society, Ichigo feels faint and falls to the ground. He is confronted by Hitsugaya, who attempts to arrest him as a material witness. Other Shinigami arrive to detain him, insisting it is nothing personal. In a room full of mannequins, Inaba greets Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Nanao, asking them if they shall go. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon explains his origins, how he was a Mod-Soul originally created for the purpose of destroying Hollows as a part of Project Spearhead. He goes on, saying that the project was eventually discontinued, and he was going to be discarded, as a tearful Rukia croons over his body. Kon imagines this, and it turns out that Sado is the one cuddling him, to which he screams in disgust. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * (flashback) Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Other powers used: * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes